


What it's like to be a Ghost

by Jessoc11



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Klaus Hargreeves, F/F, F/M, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Ghost Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus hargreeves is dead, M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessoc11/pseuds/Jessoc11
Summary: At the age of 20, Klaus Hargreeves dies. He comes back as a ghost and discovers a new ability that lets other people see and touch him like he was still alive. He doesn't tell his family that he dies and continues to live life like normal. That is until his little (older) brother shows up saying that the apocalypse is coming in 8 days.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	1. Welcome to the Land of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus Hargreeves, Number Four, is dead. Instead of moving on to the afterlife like most ghosts, he stays to watch over his siblings. 
> 
> He soon finds out that he might not have to stay unknown and ignored by the living world.

Death isn't scary. Well, the dying part isn't scary. It being ignored by everything and everyone around you that is absolutely terrifying.

At the age 20, Klaus Hargreeves dies. He was too high to remember exactly how he died, but he knows that it hurt like hell. He wakes with a jolt and stands up, feeling light weighted. He looks behind him, only to see his dead body lying on the ground. Klaus lets out a shriek and backs away from his body. Klaus looks around and his eyes land on Ben, hovering over his body with his hood up.

"Ben?" Klaus croaks out.

Ben looks up at him with tears in his eyes, Klaus didn't even know that ghosts could cry. "No, no no no. You can't be dead." Ben says, muttering more "no's" under his breath. 

"Ben." Klaus says again, realizing that he was also crying. Klaus reaches out to touch him and jumps in surprise when he finds that he can touch Ben. Klaus pulls Ben into a hug and they both sob against each other, clinging to one another like it would bring them back to life. "This was definitely a strange welcome to the land of the dead, brother dearest." Klaus tries to joke, but only receives a dry choked laugh from Ben. "It's okay, it's going to be okay." Klaus assures Ben. But really, he is just trying to reassure himself.

╲╱❀╲╱╲╱❀╲╱╲╱❀╲╱

A couple days after 'the incident', Klaus gets an idea.

Klaus and Ben are currently hanging out at Diego's dungeon room while Diego is out doing his 'job'. Diego, thankfully, left the tv on so they were just watching that to pass the time. Klaus gasps in surprise at the thought that passed his mind, making Ben jump.

"What?" Ben says, a little annoyed that his show was interrupted.

"I have an idea." Klaus says, smiling like crazy.

"That's a first." Ben replies, sarcastically.

"Shut up, hear me out." Klaus begins, shifting on his seat to cross his legs and stare at Ben. "So my powers are ghosts, right?"

"Right?" Ben replies, sounding very confused.

"And Dad always said something about untouched power or something like that. What if, I can make myself corporal!" Klaus exclaims.

Ben blinks a couple of times. "I never thought about that." He says. "I guess that could be possible."

Klaus claps his hands with glee. "Well, let's start practising."

°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°

They practised for hours, until Diego came home, and made very little progress. Meaning, they made no progress at all. But over the next couple of months Klaus practised and figured out how to make himself corporal. The tough part is holding it long enough to actually do anything. A few more months pass and Klaus is finally able to hold his corporal form for a little less then a full day (Although he does have to rest for a while after he goes corporal).

After Klaus learns how to hold his corporal form, he starts trying to make Ben corporal as well. 

A year passes by quickly and both Klaus and Ben can hold their corporal forms for a day (They discovered that Ben can become corporal by taking a little bit of Klaus' energy).

⚛》》》》》◆《《《《《⚛

Klaus and Ben both decided to get a job, trying to keep a sense of normality in their strange lives.

Ben decided to work at a book shop, which is right next door to Klaus' work. Which is a small cafe, with the best cupcakes (so he's been told, they still haven't worked out the whole eating thing).

They bought a small apartment and filled it with random, useless things. The apartment was full of colours and strange paintings, but they didn't care. It was their home and they worked hard to get it.

Who knew being a ghost could be a good thing?


	2. Ben?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later, Klaus is 24. Klaus sees Diego wandering the streets. He brings him back to his apartment and Diego finally gets to see Ben.
> 
> A couple weeks after this, Klaus sees Vanya and does the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that when Klaus and Ben are corporal they don't glow blue like in the show. They did at the start but they learnt how to make themselves look like living humans.

It's been 4 years since Klaus died. And, oddly enough, life (death) has been great.

He figured out how to become corporal, and also how to make Ben corporal.

He got a good job.

And bought a pretty sick apartment.

Klaus did miss his family though. So when he saw Diego walking around town, he took his chance and ran up to talk to him.

●◉◎◈◎◉●

"Diegooooo!" Klaus yells out. Diego jumps half a foot in the air and spins around. Klaus jumps on him and gives him a big hug, that Diego just stiffens under. "Brother!" Klaus exclaims as he pulls back to look at Diego. "It's been too long!"

"Klaus." Diego says, trying to act tough but Klaus can see him biting back a smile. "It has been a long time. You're looking nice." Diego gives him a once over.

"Wow, way to make a girl blush." Klaus jokes, pretending to swoon. Diego rolls his eyes and starts to walk off again. "Hey, hey! Wait up." Klaus walks next to Diego. "Where are you going? Are you doing anything right now?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I've got nothing to do so I wanted to go for a walk." Diego says. "Why?"

"Oh no reason." Klaus replies, looking up to see the sun setting. "Do you want to come over to my apartment, I was just about to go home and get some dinner."

"Apartment?" Diego says in shock.

"Yeah, I got it 3 years ago actually." Klaus says nonchalantly.

Diego still looks shocked but shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

They walk for a couple of minutes, talking about random events that happened when they left the academy, before they reached Klaus' apartment. Ben had ran ahead to start preparing their dinner, seeing as they had finally figured out how to eat.

"Here we are! Home, sweet home." Klaus says, doing a little spin as he walks into his and Ben's apartment.

"Wow. It's definitely... colourful." Diego says, looking unsure.

"Why thank you." Klaus says with a curtsy.

"Is someone cooking?" Diego asks.

"Oh, yeah that's just my roommate." Klaus replies as he walks over to their little living room.

"Roommate?" Diego asks.

"Yeah, you know they actually." Klaus smirks at Diego's confused look. "Oh Benny boy, dear, why don't you come out here." Klaus giggles at Diego's even more confused look.

Ben walks out from around the corner. "Diego." Ben says, surprised to see a familiar face.

"B-ben?" Diego stutters a little, slowly walking over to Ben like he is approaching a stray cat.

Ben smiles at Diego. "Yeah, it's me." Diego immediately hugs Ben, almost strangling him (Which would probably hurt if he was alive).

"What a touching moment." Klaus says, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"How, how is this p-possible." Diego says as he looks from Ben to Klaus and back again.

"Well, I've been practicing my powers." Klaus says like it's obvious.

"But, I thought your powers only work when you're sober." Diego says, still looking like a lost and confused dog.

"You're a smart boy, you can figure that one out." Klaus says and Ben chuckles a little.

"You're sober?" Diego asks.

"Bingo." Klaus says, kicking his legs up onto the table in front of him (Making Ben let out a little hiss)

"I'm proud of you bro." Diego says, smiling widely. Klaus' lips twitch up at the compliment and a warmth fills his cold chest.

"Thanks."

After that, they ate their food and talked about anything and everything. It was like they were really a family. Soon though, Diego had to leave. But they set up a day to meet every couple of weeks so they could still stay in touch.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

A couple weeks later, Klaus sees a lonely Vanya wandering across the street.

She crosses the street and doesn't see a car driving straight at her.

Klaus sprints and yells at her to get out of the way. He tackles her out of the way and rolls them both off the road. 

They both lay on the ground beside each other, panting for breath (Even though Klaus didn't need air).

"Hey sis." Klaus chuckles and looks over at Vanya's pale face. After a moment, she lets out a soft laugh. After a couple more minutes of lying on the floor and laughing, Klaus shifts to kneel next to his sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Vanya inhales as she tries to sit up. Klaus puts a hand on her back and helps her get to her feet. "You, you just saved my life."

"Look who's being melodramatic." Klaus jokes, Vanya just rolls her eyes and smiles softly. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Klaus asks.

Vanya ponders this for a moment before nodding. "Uh, sure." She says shyly.

They walk over to the nearest cafe shop and sit down in a booth. They get some food and a milkshake each, Klaus got Ben one as well. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Klaus asks. Vanya nods silently. "Do you believe that Ben is here?" 

Vanya passes mid sip of her milkshake "I-I don't know. I'd need proof." Klaus smiles "They proof, you shall have." Suddenly, Ben becomes corporal next to Vanya. She lets out a shriek and jumps, almost spilling her drink in the process. After a few seconds, she jumps at Ben and pulls him into a massive hug. After that touching moment, they both sat back down and talked like they were little kids again. Klaus and Ben promised to see her again soon, and also set another day to hang out with each other. They said goodbye and walked in different directions. "I'm glad we saw them again." Ben says, Klaus hums in agreement. "Till next time, Meine Familie."


End file.
